When You're Alone
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Sequel to Somewhere and Tides Of Time. Darken Rahl returns to Alienne's house and he meets someone he did not expect to.


**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any characters from Legend of the Seeker, the lyrics in italics are property of John Williams. All original characters belong to me as does the story, no stealing please.**

* * *

><p>I think I have officially lost my mind, going to visit Alienne at night is one thing but risking it during the day is completely different. There is something that I can't quite put my finger on and I am determined to figure it out. I've always liked a challenge and the mystery that Alienne provides intrigues me. There is no mystery with the Mord'Sith, they merely take their clothes off and that is the end of the small amount of mystery that they had. I barely know anything about Alienne and that is what attracts me to her. I have vowed to find out more about Alienne, I made sure that the cloak I was wearing covered my face properly, I was risking everything and yet I had to do it.<p>

I made way carefully through the crowds of people heading to market on various errands, maids for their households and masters and tradesmen bartering their wares to customers. It took me a good deal longer to make it to the house than it did at night as I was being careful not to be unmasked accidentally by someone walking past. I wasn't sure what I was going to say or do when I got to the little house, the best I could come up with was that I would figure it out later.

I looked carefully through the window, there was no one in the bedroom, I made my way to the front and quickly stepped back into the shadow of the wall, the little girl was out front and she was playing with a doll. My heart pounded in my chest, I had come so close to being discovered, the Lord Rahl afraid of a little girl, how people would be surprised. I was less surprised when the little girl started singing, she was just like her sister.

_When you're all alone_

_far away from home_

_there's a gift the angel sent_

_when you're alone_

The words caused a lump in my throat, her voice was far from perfect and yet it didn't matter, the sentiment and feeling in the words was more than enough to melt the heart of even the hardest person, a person like me.

_Every day must end_

_but the night's our friend_

_angels always send a star_

_when you're alone_

Angels, I had heard of them, winged beings that protected the people in the world below. I think my angel deserted me years ago, if they had been around perhaps I would have made better decisions. It wasn't hard to link the song Eva was singing to the one that Alienne had sang the other night, clearly she had taken Alienne's words to heart and was now making her own tribute to her mother.

_At night when I'm alone_

_I lie awake and wonder,_

_which one of them belongs to me,_

_which one I wonder?_

Who had taught her this song? She knew the words perfectly and yet she was too young to have thought of it by herself. Each time I came here I ended up with more questions than answers. I was content to just sit and listen to Eva singing, for some reason the words gave me hope that I wasn't alone even though I felt it. I was surrounded by people all of time and yet I was lonely, I needed something that the people back at the palace could not provide.

_And any star I choose_

_watches over me_

_so I know I'm not alone_

_when I'm here on my own_

I frowned, how did someone that had lost their mother at a young age have so much hope? I was confused, I had been away from real affection for too long to even remember what it felt like. I had small glimpses of my mother soothing away my nightmares when I was younger. The bigger glimpses were rare indeed, I longed for them and held on to them for as long as possible whenever they happened.

_Isn't that a wonder?_

_When you're alone,_

_you're not alone,_

_not really alone_

Dear Eva, I am alone, I wish I wasn't. I crept closer to the wall and carefully looked around it, she was brushing the doll's hair, taking care over it as if the doll was her most prized possession, perhaps it was. I made a mental note to somehow leave a gift of food and some toys one day, a small way of making amends for my past actions. I have to start somewhere and this seems to be as good a place as any, to make a difference to this little girl's life.

_The stars are all my friends_

_till the night time ends_

_so I know I'm not alone_

_when I'm here on my own_

I smiled at the words I had just heard, they were so innocent, she too was untouched by the world and how evil it could be. I hoped that she would remain innocent for as long as possible, a child shouldn't have to see the violence that I do on a daily basis. I avoid counting the scars on my soul of all the people I have killed or hurt, one for each, so many that there is barely room for more.

_Isn't that a wonder?_

_When you're alone,_

_you're not alone,_

_not really alone_

I jumped when Eva rounded the corner, I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't registered her voice getting louder. 'You're the man who sits near my window at night when my sister is singing.' It wasn't a question, it was a statement, she was sure of it.

'How do you know?'

'Because I can see you from my bed.' So I hadn't been as discreet as I thought. 'Why do you come?'

'To listen to your sister sing.'

'I thought so. What's your name?' I hesitated for a moment, if she had heard of me she could go screaming to her sister and no amount of disguise would hide who I was. 'Darken.'

'I'm Eva. Why do you always look so sad?'

'You think I look sad?'

'I do, you always look like you're lonely.' She held out her doll to me. 'Do you want to hold my doll, it will make you feel better.' I accepted the doll and held it in my arms.

'Thank you, Eva.'

'She's magic, she makes all the bad things go away.'

'Then you should take good care of her, she is rare indeed.'

'I do take good care of her, she is my best friend. You should go to your mommy Darken, she would make you feel better.'

'I wish I could Eva.'

'Why can't you?'

'She is far away, so far away I cannot reach her.'

'Maybe you should get a doll like mine.' I handed the doll back to her.

'I might just do that, I think it would help me like yours has helped you and me.'

'I told you, she has magic powers, no matter how sad you are feeling she takes it all away.' It was hard not to smile at her eagerness to believe that her doll was magic.

I looked at Eva as she sat by my side and then snuggled up to me. 'Eva, what are you doing?'

'I thought you could use a hug, Alienne says my hugs are the best medicine for everything.' I didn't know how to answer that, she wasn't afraid of me, it was a nice feeling. 'Will you be coming back to see Alienne sing tonight?'

'If I can get out to do so then I will.'

'Why wouldn't you be able to?'

'There is someone that watches me, I have to wait until he stops so I can leave.'

'Why does he watch you?'

'It is his job to watch me, I wish he would stop at times though.'

'You should tell him off for being naughty.' I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Egremont being told that he was being naughty, I can just imagine the look on his face. 'You should laugh more.'

'Yes, I think I should. The place I live in does not have much chance for laughter unfortunately.'

'Can't you go somewhere else?'

'No, I have to be there, it is my job.'

'Oh, how about you come here if you need to laugh.'

'I'll try, whenever I can.'

'All right. Darken?'

'Yes Eva.'

'Will you be my friend?'

'Of course I will.'

'Thank you.' Eva threw her little arms around my neck and I hugged her back, I didn't want to let let go but I was aware that Alienne could come out at any moment and find me holding her sister and that would not look good. Eva eventually let go and sat back beside me where she had been previously.

I was content to just sit in silence by the little girl that had welcomed me into her life. Egremont would have noticed that I was missing by now and I couldn't really bring myself to care. I would have to return to the palace eventually, I had been forced to delay inviting Alienne to the palace to sing for me due to Richard stirring up trouble again, I hadn't wanted to send soldiers to deal with it but Egremont would have been suspicious if I hadn't. It had only served to widen the rift between my brother and I.

I was brought back into the present by Eva nudging me. 'What were you thinking about?'

'Not much, just how I can get my brother to like me.'

'I could talk to him, I like you.'

'Thank you, Eva, but I think I should do it, I started our fight and I must end it.'

'He won't hurt you, will he?'

'I hope not.' He wouldn't just hurt me, he would kill me, I kept that thought to myself.

'You should be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please be careful.'

'I will, I promise.'

'Good.' I was about to reply when I heard Alienne calling Eva's name. 'I have to go, will you come back to see me again another day?'

'I will.' Eva smiled and skipped off around the corner to where Alienne was no doubt waiting. I waited until their voices faded away and stood up, I had a few gifts to buy before I could return to the palace.


End file.
